


MINI

by tangcu



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	MINI

（3）缺乏管教

 

“……我不接受。”

“这由不得你。一周之前我们是怎么约法三章的？屡教不改也该有个限度。”

“那次不是、没有在公平的条——”

“噢？这个理由找的不错啊。被干得受不了所以选择了明哲保身吗？”

“我就知道他会这么狡辩……这家伙不吃你讲道理的那一套的，中丸。依我看，还是让他用身体记住比较好。既然是热血笨蛋兴头上来了就控制不住，那就先让你热起来怎么样？”

“我不要、我不要，kame！”

“你抱的女孩子长什么样？呵……听说长得很白净，也是长头发。大眼睛尖下巴——我记住了。下次我见到她的话，直接亲她怎么样？”

“开什么玩笑、不可能，你不要想！”

“你不要太双标了，上田龙也。你不是管不住自己吗？不懂约束自己的人，不要想约束别人。”

“你们到底为什么当真啊，那都是……”

“……又来了。你以为什么事情都能用一句“到兴头上”来解释吗？”

“…………我道歉。我道歉还不行吗！”

“不接受。这可不是道歉的态度啊。”

“我真的，再也不会了……”

“她穿着什么样的衣服？是控T吗？……穿上。……裤子脱掉。全脱掉。把头发给我顺下来。去书房那边等我和中丸。”

“呜……”

“不乐意吗？”

“没关系。反正你这么难管教，我也累了。你爱怎么玩怎么玩，我也不说那些啰啰嗦嗦的话了，惹得大家都不开心。”

“中丸——不，中丸，别走、别走，我脱……不要走，不要生气、别生气了……”

“把这个拿上。自己戴好。……知道怎么戴吧？右手的那个东西，塞进下面。要全塞进去，不准留一截在外面。左手那个，戴到乳/头上去。”

“可我没有……”

“你说得对。我差点忘了。我这里有打孔器。你是自己穿，还是让我替你穿？”

“这个不行、求你了，会露在演出服外面的，被人发现的话——”

“迟钝也该有个限度。”

“就是‘不准再把胸部露出来’的意思。”

“这、做不到……”

“你要是不喜欢带着乳环表演，就带着跳蛋表演吧。都可以。自己选吧？”

“kame、不要对我这么凶……”

“哭也没有用。到底是谁说好话都不听，偏要惹人生气？”

“笨手笨脚的……打孔器给我。你去冰箱找冰块过来。”

“你又心软了。该让他疼的。”

“我只是避免不可逆的伤口罢了，让他疼的方法有的是，没必要出血。”

“轻点打、中丸……呜，好冰……”

“你看他就是这副样子，吃硬不吃软，你给他破开一个缺口，他就铆劲往里钻着撒娇。要不是我在这里，中丸你肯定又要不了了之。”

“你说的没错。我的确受不住他撒娇。所以接下来，我不插手了。”

“中丸……”

“哼，一副没了救命稻草的模样。你当初要是听进去中丸的话，我也不会这样。我和中丸不一样，我才不会无条件地宽容你。你不是知道当我的妻子有多麻烦吗？我一没有让你做家务，二没有把你关在家里，只不过让你规规矩矩地站在舞台上穿好衣服不去撩女孩子，这你都做不到，未免太得寸进尺了吧？”

“我、对不……”

“好了，不想听你道歉。按照我的要求做好，小心水，不要沾到伤口上。”

“……做好了？让中丸检查一下。怎么检查也要我教你吗？跪到桌子上去，抬高屁/股叫中丸过来。”

“我、我好了……”

“没有好。”

“别、别打……呜别打，我再往里插一些……”

“你考试的时候也可以先拿回试卷改一改答案再叫老师评分的吗？”

“呜啊啊、啊、不要、不要……关上！好痛……”

“在要求我吗？”

“呜呜……”

“现在，去窗边站好。看到那边的纸和笔了吗？”

“快点过去。你身上不是好好地穿着控T吗？只要控制一下不自己玩起来的话，外面的人也看不到。”

“那就开始吧。既然我和中丸说的话你都不听，那就自己给自己订一份家规吧。”

“场景设置、边界条件和处理措施，都要写清楚。”

“听懂了吗？给你打个比方吧。再在控上碰女孩子，下一场控就要含着小玩具表演。”

“对自己太温柔的话，是要重新来的。”

“我和中丸认可的话，才会停止。”

“夜宵想吃什么？他不可能一遍通过的，一定会折腾到很晚。”

“我去煎牛排吧……再做一点沙拉。给他准备一点好消化的东西，章鱼腿还是炒熟再吃吧。”

“哼……他看不见的时候，心软得和我不相上下嘛。”

“……还不是你只会扮红脸。”

“我说、红白脸是教育孩子的方法吧……”

“不然呢？……有我们两个在，那家伙恐怕一辈子都长不大。”


End file.
